


Poseidon: God of the Sea

by Stellabella



Series: Olympus High [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella/pseuds/Stellabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. I’m Zeus. You might know me as the king of the gods and leader of all Olympus. And trust me I wish I could be, but unfortunately right now the only thing I am king of is the prom. Yeah, I’m a high school student. Yeah, it pretty much sucks. The Oracle told me to start a little diary about all my future subjects. Apparently the more I know them the easier it will be to rule them when I get older. So here we are, welcome to the inner workings of Olympus High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poseidon: God of the Sea

Ah yes, Poseidon. Now, I love Poseidon as much as the next guy, but sometimes I think he can be just a little childish. Sure, when he gets angry, watch out. But most of the time he just kind of sits around or goes swimming. He isn’t the brightest of sorts. Many people tell me I underestimate him, but I don’t know. I don’t think that he realizes how the world works. He seems to think that while he is in the sea, he is in his own little world. And apparently this means that he doesn’t have to listen to anyone. Sure he’s clever when it comes to the ocean but I think he has a couple fish on the brain when it comes to normal things.  
Medusa and Poseidon  
As I said before, Poseidon is not the cleverest of gods. He is more of a sulky child, at least in my mind. One day Poseidon had just come out of the water to go see the oracle about his grades. He wasn’t doing too well in school and all his grades were below C level. Ha-ha you get it, C level, like sea level, because he’s the god of the sea. Man, sometimes I wonder why I’m not the god of comedy, these jokes are gold. Anyway, Poseidon had bad grades and went to go see the oracle, moving on. As he walked towards the oracles office, he noticed a trio of beautiful girls giggling on a bench. He decided that girls were probably much more important than grades anyway. As he sidled up to them, the girls began whispering back and forth and glancing furtively at the approaching sea god. Just before he reached the table, the tallest of the three stood up, and announced loudly to no one in particular “Umm sister dearest, didn’t we have that thing we needed to do?”  
“What? Oh yeah, that very important thing!” The second tallest exclaimed.  
“Well if we want to go do that thing, we had better go now.”  
“Should I come too?” The shortest of the three asked quietly.  
“No! You stay here medusa, and umm, watch the bench. Bye sis!” The taller two yelled as they ran off giggling. Poseidon was still walking up to the bench, even though it now only held one beautiful girl. Poseidon reached the bench and sat down heavily, shaking the water off his board shorts.  
Medusa smiled politely and blushed when Poseidon introduced himself. The two soon hit it off, and decided to go for a little walk. At this point Poseidon had completely forgotten about his grades. They spent the day together, walking along the piers by the bay.  
They decided to meet again the next day, and the next day, and the next. They went on like this for a while, and they seemed happy. One day they decided to walk through the city instead of along the pier. They strolled along down the streets and avenues. They began to really enjoy each other’s company, and they decided to duck out of the public eye. They looked around for a place to go, but the only place not bustling with young gods and demigods was the public library. They snuck in through the massive double doors and into the silent foyer. There were a couple of older gods wandering in between the high bookshelves, but it was easy to find a completely empty area. They brushed aside a sign that said something about someone’s property, and sat down on the chairs. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes Medusa slowly inhaled as she closed her eyes and moved closer to Poseidon. Poseidon smirked and leaned in closer. They shared their first kiss, and it was a beautiful moment. I don’t want to go into detail because that’s gross. Anyway, they had their private moment in the library. Things were going smoothly, or so they thought.  
Little did they know that the sign that they had so casually brushed aside was claiming that very chair for Athena, who was known to sit there for hours reading books. Unfortunately at that very moment, Athena shuffled around the corner barley holding up a pile of books that stretched high over her tiny frame. She sensed that something was wrong with the library. She tentatively peeked from around her book tower. As soon as she saw the disgusting scene being played out on her own chair, she screamed so loudly the books rattled on the nearby shelves and the precarious tower she was carrying spilled all over the table and the happy couple. Poseidon managed to quickly dodge the avalanche of knowledge, but Medusa was hit with the brunt of the attack. The huge collection of hardback books crashed straight down on to her face.  
A high pitched scream left her lips before being muffled by the pile of texts. Athena leapt up, shoved Poseidon off the chair and proceeded to sob loudly into it. Poseidon stood up and rushed over to the quivering mound of information.  
He brushed aside a copy of ‘The Great Big Book of Everything Ever, Volume 1’ and underneath there lay a crushed, limp hand. He carefully reached down and attempted to lift the owner of the hand out of the pile. When Medusa finally got up she shoved her face into her hands and cried,  
“Don’t look at me! I probably have a massive ugly bruise or something! Oh gods, everything hurts!”  
Poseidon laughed softly “Don’t worry, even if you somehow managed to smash your face in, you would still be beautiful. You’re always beautiful.”  
Medusa’s stopped crying. “Really, you think I’m beautiful?” Medusa murmured hopefully as she lifted her face out of her hands.  
Poseidon eyes widened at her newly revealed face. She wasn’t beautiful. The books must have been bricks in disguise because there was no logical way this could have happened simply from a pile of papers. Something had smashed into both of her eyes and blacked them out, they had puffed-up and forced her eyes to squint in an almost menacing fashion. Her nose had been shattered to pieces and it was bleeding all over her once beautiful face. She must have bitten her tongue in the confusion because it was so swollen that it could no longer fit in her mouth. Her lips were sliced up and her teeth were all shattered and smashed up. Poseidon had never seen something so horrifying before in his life. His mouth opened to scream, but no sound was leaving his frozen lips. He tried to move but his feet were frozen the spot.  
He could feel his whole body freezing up; he knew that if he didn’t tear himself away now he would be stuck forever. It took every muscle in his body to move even a centimeter away from the distorted monster that was medusa. As soon as he managed to tear his watering eyes away from the horrifying sight, the feeling returned to his muscles and he could move again. He tore away from the library with a blood curdling scream. Medusa stared after him confused, she looked around for someone to give her answers but all the people that walked by screamed and ran off. She burst into tears, and sprinted out of the chaos that was once the silent library. Poseidon never spoke to or even saw medusa again, and he pretty much hates Athena now. So the moral of that story is, don’t piss off the nerd girl.


End file.
